Dulce
by Ara-ssi
Summary: It's BTS fanfiction. Intinya adalah Namjoon sayang Seokjin, dan Seokjin sayang Namjoon, habis perkara. [Namjin/Monjin]


**Title: Dulce**

 **.**

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **.**

 **Cast: -Kim Seokjin as Seokjin**

 **-Kim Namjoon as Namjoon**

 **.**

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Seokjin and Namjoon fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

 **.**

 **This fic dedicated to: NAMJIN SHIPPER ALL OVER THE WORLD**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Bagaimana kalian bisa berpacaran?

Mungkin pasangan-pasangan lain akan menjawabnya penuh semangat, menceritakan betapa dramatisnya pertemuan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing, mengagungkan kata 'takdir' sebagai tujuan utama mereka ditemukan.

Tapi tidak untukku. Aku bertemu Namjoon 5 tahun lalu, saat ia sedang bermain basket dengan Yoongi, adik tingkatku. Tidak sulit berteman dengannya karena ia tipe orang yang menyenangkan, dan sopan sekali. Maksudku, ia benar-benar menjunjung adat Korea dengan menganggap senior itu benar-benar orang yang harus dihormati. Butuh setengah tahun untuk memaksa Namjoon menggunakan _banmal_ padaku.

Dan sesimpel itu. Kami berpacaran setelahnya. Tidak ada bunga, cokelat, balon-balon, apalagi ciuman. Ia memintaku dengan sopan, sambil merona merah, " _Hyung,_ aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?"

Dan butuh setengah tahun lagi untuk memintanya berhenti memanggilku _hyung._

Aku tidak mencintainya, Namjoon juga tidak mencintaiku. Tapi yang jelas kami menyayangi satu sama lain. Kami jelas bisa membedakan mana sayang mana cinta, karena kami sama-sama sudah pernah melalui itu semua. Dan kami juga sama-sama sepakat kalau lebih baik seperti ini. Cinta itu berlebihan, bisa membuat kesakitan yang berlebihan pula.

Aku memang memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan masalah omong kosong yang bernama cinta itu, tapi Namjoon lebih parah. Ia memiliki masalah kepercayaan hingga bertemu denganku. Sejak saat itu, ia lebih suka mengatakan ia 'nyaman' daripada cinta dan semacamnya. Itu juga yang membuatku bertahan padanya, karena ia terdengar lebih tulus.

Dibandingkan dengan si brengsek yang dulu meninggalkanku, rasa sayangku pada Namjoon mungkin hanya sekian persennya. Tapi itu konstan. Tidak seperti dulu saat aku tergila-gila dengan orang itu, bersama Namjoon sejak 5 tahun yang lalu tidak lantas membuat perasaanku berubah. Dari dulu aku masih menyukai kepala dinginnya, suara beratnya, otak seksinya, dan membenci setengah mati kebiasaan hibernasinya yang sudah paten tak bisa diubah.

Aku menyayangi Namjoon di batas normal, dan menjaganya tetap demikian agar tidak kaget kalau suatu saat ia pergi.

Sama seperti yang selalu ia katakan, "Aku tidak akan menjanjikanmu selamanya, tapi aku bahagia karena kita masih memiliki sekarang, karena besok, itu pasti akan jadi kenangan yang indah."

* * *

"Hey,"

Sapaan lembut dari belakang membuat Seokjin ditarik paksa dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, disodori senyuman manis Namjoon.

"Memikirkan apa?"

Seokjin mendesah pelan, beranjak dari kursinya untuk berbaring di pinggir kasur. "Kamu."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Aku?"

Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, menelusuri helai rambut Namjoon dengan jemarinya. "Ternyata sudah 5 tahun aku sejak aku bertemu bocah satu ini."

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Kim Seokjin." Gerutu Namjoon sebal, walaupun bibirnya masih melengkungkan senyum. "Aku sudah bisa menjagamu."

Seokjin terkekeh, perlahan ia menatap mata Namjoon dalam-dalam, tenggelam dalam sepasang iris kecoklatannya yang memabukkan. "Aku menyayangimu, Namjoon- _ah."_

"Lah, kok sama?" canda Namjoon sebelum merengkuhnya dalam pelukan, mengistirahatkan dagunya yang lancip di puncak kepala Seokjin. "Menikah yuk?"

Seokjin menarik tubuhnya cepat, jelas kaget. Namun langsung melengos malas melihat Namjoon yang cengengesan. "Kau tidak serius."

Namjoon cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya, walaupun sulit baginya untuk tidak tersenyum setiap menatap Seokjin. "Aku serius."

Seokjin bangkit, bermaksud membuat secangkir teh, namun ditahan oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik Namjoon. Ia mengernyit sebal, berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Namjoon yang mengunci pergerakannya. "Menyingkirlah, Kim Namjoon. Aku membencimu."

"Apa? Kau mau menciumku?"

Terdengar suara _ctak_ pelan hasil sentilan Seokjin di dahi Namjoon. " _Get lost."_

"Kau _pms?_ " ledek Namjoon, walaupun akhirnya melepaskan Seokjin juga, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk berjalan keluar kamar. "Tapi aku serius, cantik!"

Seokjin tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir akibat teriakan Namjoon barusan. "Serius apa?!" balas Seokjin berteriak.

Terdengar langkah kaki buru-buru memasuki dapur, diikuti sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, membuat gula yang ada di sendok Seokjin tumpah sebagian ke meja dapur yang sebelumnya bersih. "Ayo menikah."

Hening lama. Seokjin menggeliat pelan, berusaha menjauh dari Namjoon yang membuatnya kegelian. "Lakukan saja. Lagipula marga kita sudah sama."

Namjoon mendengus, melirik sebal kekasihnya yang sedang menuang air panas dari teko. "Besok?"

" _Are you kidding me?!_ " Seokjin tiba-tiba berbalik dengan wajah kesal, teko berisi air panas yang ada di tangannya membuat Namjoon otomatis melangkah mundur. "Kau tidak menyatakan cinta dengan cara yang pantas dulu, dan sekarang kau akan melamarku dengan cara yang sama?!"

Senyuman geli otomatis tersungging di wajah Namjoon yang sumringah. "Tapi kau mau kan?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas, " _Duh."_

Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin lagi, mengikuti kemanapun kekasihnya itu bergerak. " _We have a deal then."_

Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi, ia menoleh, kesulitan menatap Namjoon yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Apa kau akan membelikanku lili di hari itu?"

"Ya." Namjoon menjawab tanpa ragu, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Seokjin yang lebar. "Putih. Yang baru saja dipetik. Masih dengan sisa-sisa embun di kelopaknya."

Senyuman di wajah tanpa cela Seokjin terukir semakin lebar. Ia meraih kepala Namjoon dengan susah payah, mengeluskan pipinya dengan pipi Namjoon penuh sayang. "Kita harus mempercepatnya kalau begitu."

"Besok?" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Besok."

 _Someday, we will find what we are looking for_

 _Or maybe we won't,_

 _Maybe we will find something much greater than that_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Ket:**

 _Dulce :_ Manis

* * *

 **K, dua hari belakangan aku mabok baca ff Namjin. All of them makes me went like, "AAAAAAAAAAH, WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST MARRY EACH OTHER?! SO CUTE OMG OMG." Aduh, akang Namjoon suka** _ **wae**_ **gitu ya bikin blushing sendiri. Ini ff intinya mah tentang nggak perlu cinta cintaan banget buat bisa barengan. Liat aja Namjin noh.**

 **Oh iya, karena bangtan baru kambek, so the feelz masih sisa banyak jadi ya keknya bisa nerima satu dua req. Ada yang mau request? Not Yoonmin plz, aku cuma ngeship Yoongi x aku soalnya :') Dan aku gada masalah sama common ato crack pair, selama itu nge feel sih aku oke oke aja.**

 **Dan buat taoris shipper yang follow aku, sorry if the notif disturbing you and its not taoris. Susah bat gaes ngumpulin feels buat mereka, tapi ini baru on progress jadi doakan saja.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacaaaaaaa~**

 **.**

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
